Injustice: Year Three Issue 3
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Issue 3 (Released November 5, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Chapter 5 (Released October 28, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Chapter 6 (Released November 4, 2014) Recap Chapter Five: The Coin Detective Chimp regains consciousness inside one of the lower floors of the Tower of Fate and sees that Harley Quinn, Alfred Pennyworth and Zatanna are trying to tend to his severe injuries and save his life when Rose Constantine walks in, asking if 'the monkey' will be okay. Before she gets a response, Doctor Fate teleports in, saying Rose is not supposed to be in this part of the Tower. He starts to lead her away when Harley calls to him to help them with Chimp. Fate reveals that he's not that kind of doctor before telling Harley that Chimp is to far gone for his abilities. Angered, Harley reassure Rose that Chimp will be fine before ordering Doctor Fate to take her and leave. At the Hall of Justice, Sinestro tortures Officer Sprague for information on Superman's missing allies. The Man of Steel himself intervenes, believing that Sprague knows nothing after not saying anything under the intensity of Sinestro's torture but the warlord ring wielder disagrees. After chiding Superman for showing kindness and reminding him of his own words about Batman inspiring loyalty in his followers, Sinestro tells Superman to leave this to him and focus on his duties as a world leader. With one last look towards Spargue, Superman heads off, ignoring the officer's pained screams. In the main part of the Hall, Superman reclines on his throne while asking Luthor for any word on their missing friends. Lex tells Superman they've exhausted every avenue in their searches when Shazam suddenly asks to speak to Superman alone. Before they have a chance to talk, a loud voice suddenly echoes through the hall, alerting Superman and his allies of the Spectre's arrival. Superman and his forces confront the Spectre outside the Hall where the Spirit of Vengeance announces his intentions to join them and protect them from the powerful forces that have united to work against him. While Superman is dubious, Shazam asks if the Spectre believes in Superman's cause. When the Spirit of Vengeance confirms he does, he suddenly grabs Billy, sensing doubt in him for Superman's actions. The Man of Steel intervenes and forces the Spectre to release Billy before demanding to know more of the new powers working against them. Back in the Tower of Fate, Constantine finds Doctor Fate leading Rose back up and his daughter tells him about Chimp. John assures her that Detective Chimp will be fine though Doctor Fate and Klarion the Witch Boy both disagree. Constantine asks Klarion to help Chimp and the young man agrees after ribbing Constantine. Rose then performs the same coin trick John showed her on her father, amusing him. Rose skips off and Doctor Fate discusses with Constantine on her real act of magic, which angers Constantine, who insists that she is just a normal little girl. Batman arrives and asks if there is a problem. Constantine begins walking off, lighting a cigarette as he does while assuring Batman everything is fine. The Dark Knight asks Constantine if there is a way to bring down the Spectre and Constantine says the only way is to look to the future. Heading off, Constantine asks Batman to accompany him, for protection, citing that the woman they are going to see wants to kill him. Chapter Six: Xanadu Batman and Constantine arrive outside of Madame Xanadu's parlor, but the clairvoyant has not only foreseen their arrival but even prepared a sign that forbids Constantine from entry. Batman tells her they need her help, which Xanadu already knows, but she allows the two in when Constantine tells her there is something else they need to tell her, something she is unaware of. Though Xanadu allows them in, she refuses to trust anything Constantine has to say. Working around this, Constantine has Batman draw two cards from Xanadu's own deck for a single reading. The two cards are the Lovers and Death cards. Madame Xanadu is shocked to realize that Jason Blood is dead but becomes enraged when Constantine apologizes, slapping him across the face and proclaiming she sees through his charade. Batman tries to tell her how Blood died, but Xanadu throws her cards at them, saying she doesn't need them to know how he died. Revealing that Blood survived untold millennia while bound to Etrigan while holding the Devil card, Xanadu claims Jason's one mistake was trusting John Constantine, a mistake that cost his life. John looks over the Hanged Man card before apologizing to Nimue again and steps outside. Batman follows Constantine, and tries to tells the smoking mage that Xanadu is simply angry but Constantine reveals she is completely right about him and that he is no good. Batman disagrees and Constantine admits he knows Batman is a true hero compared to himself before suddenly giving Batman the opportunity to walk away, telling the Dark Knight he will inevitably betray him and hurt the ones he loves. Batman refuses, saying he won't walk away. Constantine tells him they will wait ten minutes for Xanadu to calm down before she will be ready for revenge on the one who murdered Jason Blood. When they return to her parlor, a tear stained Xanadu reveals she and Jason Blood were secret lovers for a thousand years, though Constantine tells her it wasn't much of a secret. After proclaiming her eternal hatred for Constantine, something he's used to, both Batman and John tell Nimue that they are working to defeat Superman but now need to bring down the Spectre who has taken up protecting him. Knowing the Spectre murdered Blood, Madame Xanadu prepares a reading. Despite Constantine's warnings to be quick, Xanadu is attacked and possessed during her reading, a grinning set of lips rising from her crystal ball. Constantine frees Xanadu from her possessor and a shocked Xanadu recites a prophecy: "The green will grow. Hellfire will burn. A dead man will fall and a dead man will rise. Souls will be lost and traitors triumphant. The Empress awakens. The Emperor sleeps. The adviser banished...the Joker returns." A shocked Xanadu clings to Constantine, telling him he's not ready for what they will soon face. While Constantine consoles her, Batman muses over the final words of her prophecy which Constantine writes off as meaning anything. Batman is not so sure, his eyes locked on the Fool card from Xanadu's scattered deck. Featured Characters *Harley Quinn *Alfred Pennyworth *Zatanna *Detective Chimp *Rose Constantine *Doctor Fate *Sinestro *Superman *Yellow Lantern *Shazam *Lex Luthor *Hawkgirl *The Spectre *John Constantine *Klarion the Witch Boy *Teekl *Batman *Madame Xanadu (First Appearance) *Swamp Thing (First Appearance, Vision Only) *Deadman (First Appearance, Vision Only) Title "Into the Green". Cover Gallery Textless INJUSTICE YEAR THREE ISSUE 3.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Chapter 5.jpg|Chapter 5 Chapter 6.jpg|Chapter 6 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Three Category:Storyline